In a store such as an eating and drinking establishment, various services are provided in order to bring customers in. Examples include publishing coupons and the like. However, when services such as coupons are used, there is a large effect on sales, and there is a possibility of the coupons being misused.
In view of this, there are systems such as the one shown in Non-patent Document 1, for example, in which a customer visits a store such as an eating and drinking establishment and accumulates electronic stamps by passing a portable terminal over a predetermined reading terminal, and upon accumulating a predetermined number of stamps, the customer can exchange them for a coupon.
Non-patent Document 1 refers to Japan McDonald's Corporation, “Campaign Information|Coupons|McDonald's Japan,” [online], internet <URL:http://www.mcdonalds.co.jp/fanclub/mcd/kazasu_coupon/index.html#happyset>.
It would be desirable to develop systems that include avoidance of misuse of coupons.